


fourth puberty

by caesarjoestar



Series: fourth puberty [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, five is just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings successfully time travel to the past, stop the apocalypse and then time travel back to 2019. It seems that Five has finally managed time travel because when everyone gets back they become their normal thirty-year-old selves again, all except her of course, she seems to stuck as teenager.Great.--Or; Five learns what it takes to begin living a normal life again.





	fourth puberty

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title from paracetamol by declan mckenna

The Hargreeves siblings successfully time travel to the past, stop the apocalypse and then time travel back to 2019. It seems that Five has finally managed time travel because when everyone gets back they become their normal thirty-year-old selves again, all except her of course, she seems to be stuck as a teenager. _Great._

  
Five really just needs a break, so as soon as they get back from the past she crawls into bed and sleeps for an entire day. When she wakes up she's greeted to Grace’s home cooking and a cup of black coffee. She’s happy to be home.  
  


* * *

  
Not long after they stop the apocalypse for real Allison leaves to go see her daughter again, with Luther following her and Five can’t blame her for leaving. So now she's stuck with Klaus, Diego and Vanya.

  
Klaus forces the siblings to watch every great movie released since Five disappeared seventeen years ago, giving everyone the excuse that ‘she has to get up to date with pop culture if she’s gonna’ live here’, but she really knows that it’s because Klaus wants to spend time with his siblings. She pretends to not be interested but watches the movies anyway.  
  


* * *

  
She spent the last thirty-five years of her life obsessing over the apocalypse and now that it’s over she feels lost, she feels happy, ecstatic even, but lost nevertheless. So she breaks into the department store again at night and spends some time with Dolores. Although she did put her back in the store she decides it can’t hurt to just have a little conversation with her, after Dolores is the person who knows her the best.

  
Dolores tells her that she needs to focus on herself now, Five always prefered focusing on everything but her and now it was her turn to give herself a little bit of self-care. And well, Dolores has always been great with advice.  
  


* * *

  
As soon as Allison and Luther return to the mansion she borrows Allison’s credit card and laptop. Ordering herself a shoulder-length black wig, makeup and new clothing. If anyone can afford to indulge her sister it’s Allison, so she doesn’t even feel bad about it.  
  


* * *

  
Allison finds out, and by finds out she watches her sister join the family for breakfast in full makeup, wig and a suspiciously fancy jumper and skirt. 

  
Of course, Allison screams at her about stealing her possessions and buying things without her knowledge, blah, blah, blah. Five decides that this is very lame of her (and Klaus agrees), although she does promise to never do it again. For the first time in a while Vanya speak up, “Do you want to go shopping?”

  
Everyone is sent into a stunned silence because although Vanya has always been the quiet one since she almost destroyed the world she’s been a lot quieter.

  
“Just us girls I mean,” She clarifies, “Because Five needs new clothes and I haven’t been outside in a while.”

  
Allison opens and closes her mouth a few times, stunned, before finally settling on, “Absolutely, yes.”

  
Five just gives her sister a rare, genuine smile, “Okay.”  
  


* * *

  
Of course, Klaus practically begged them to let him come, insisting that he is _‘a fashionista, a Goddamn fashion God’_. To which Five highly disagrees but does let him join them, and it’s surprisingly a lot of fun. She had never got to go clothes shopping before but she always assumed it would be boring because that’s what every movie, tv show and book had ever told her. But now, she sort of loved it (not that she’d ever tell anyone that though.)

  
They got a lot of stares though, which mostly when: _‘is that Allison Hargreeves? Oh my God, that is Allison Hargree- who’s that child with her- wait what is that homeless looking goth man doing with them too?’_ It was all a lot of fun seeing the confused faces of the public looking at them.

  
She also learnt that Allison was willing to buy just about anything for her, because well she had the money. 

  
Five is trying to decide between two very similar looking navy blue blouses when she hears a voice behind her.

  
“Are you okay?” Asks Vanya.

  
Five just gives her a confused look, “Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

  
To which Vanya gives her a very pointed stare, “Because I caused the apocalypse and you're trapped in your teenage body again.”

  
“Well, I won't lie, being back in this body sucks,” She sighs, “But I helped stop the apocalypse so if this what I have to deal with now because of it then I wouldn't change it.”

  
Vanya stares at her silently for a moment before looking down at her shoes and saying, “You shouldn't have to deal with this because of me.”

  
“It’s not your fault,” Five takes a step closer to her sister and in a rare show of affection takes both of Vanya’s hands in her own, “If Dad had of help you control and understand your powers, if he had made you feel anything more then unwanted then none of this would have happened.”

  
Vanya squeezes her sister's hands gently, “We can’t blame him for everything, I made the choice to do what I did and I made you all pay for it. You especially, Five. You had to live a whole lifetime alone in the apocalypse because of what I did.”

  
“I wasn’t alone, I had Dolores,” Five says instantly, pulling up her well-constructed walls to guard herself.

  
Vanya just gave her a sad smile, “You know that’s not the same.”

  
“I hurt you too,” Five utters, trying to change the subject, “Even though you told me not to, I left and I didn’t come back for seventeen years. We were close, I was the only person you were close to and I knew that and I left anyway.”

  
“But you didn’t know- you didn’t know you wouldn’t be able to come back!” 

  
“Exactly, like you didn’t know either,” Five responds.

  
Vanya frowns, “It’s not the same.”

  
“It is, we both did things that we didn’t realise the consequences of and hurt each other. So let’s just agree to forgive and forget.”

  
Vanya doesn’t stay anything for a moment until she wraps her arms around her sister, hunching over with the height difference burying her face in Five’s shoulder.

  
“Okay,”

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user caesarjoestar back at again with the trans fic
> 
> originally i was going to write but i have no inspiration for it anymore. maybe once season 2 comes out my inspiration will be resparked. but for now, this is it. hope u liked it <3


End file.
